The present invention is related to a vehicular exterior mirror assembly and, in particular, to an electrical connector arrangement for delivering electrical current to mirror positioning actuator motors in such exterior mirror assembly.
Vehicle exterior mirrors are remotely positionable by an actuator assembly. Such actuator assembly typically includes two motors, each for rotating the mirror with respect to one of two generally orthogonal axes. Various techniques have been proposed for supplying electrical current to the two motors in order to independently actuate the motors in either a forward or reverse rotational direction. It is common to provide a hollow pivot post that pivotally mounts the mirror assembly to the vehicle, in order to provide a breakaway feature whereby the mirrors may be knocked out of position without damaging the mirror mounting or which may be folded by yet another motor into a foldaway position. It is known to have a wiring harness pass through the central opening of the pivot post and be terminated at one or more electrical connectors for connecting with the actuator assembly. A difficulty with the prior art is that the connector bodies used to electrically interface the wiring harness with the actuator case terminals have been too large to pass through the opening in the pivot post pivotally mounting the mirror assembly. Therefore, it has been necessary to leave the other end of the wire harness not terminated to thereby pass through the opening in the pivot post. This requires a subsequent step of terminating the other end of the wiring harness which is a labor intensive operation that must take place after the mirror has been assembled. On mirror assemblies that are not foldable, it is still necessary to pass the wires through an opening passing to the vehicle.
In a proposed actuator, the connectors are made up of electrical terminals staked onto the wires and then slidably received within complimentary slots in the connector body. Such arrangement has not been entirely satisfactory. The connector body must be made relatively large in order to provide sufficient rigidity to the terminals held in this manner. Furthermore, the assembly of the terminal to the connector body is relatively labor intensive and conducive to automated assembly. Furthermore, the retention of the terminals in the connector body is of questionable strength.
In order to retain the connector to the case of the actuator, resilient clips are provided on the connector body which engage openings in the actuator case. Thus, a force pushing the connector body towards the actuator case will cause the terminals of the connector to engage terminals of the case and will ultimately cause an engagement of the spring resilient clips with the openings in the actuator case. While such arrangement is intended to hold the connector in place against the actuator case, the connector can be readily dislocated by a pulling on the wire harness. Therefore, an extra stay is provided to hold the wiring harness against the actuator case to reduce the likelihood that the wires will be pulled sufficiently to dislocate the connector bodies from the case.
Another difficulty with such arrangement is that it necessitates the placement of openings in the actuator case. Because the actuator is exposed to environmental conditions, namely moisture, road splash, and the like, the existence of openings in the case provides a quality difficulty with the known connector engagement mechanism. In order to overcome the difficulty, the prior art has proposed configuring the connector to provide a sealing interface between the connector body and the case. While such arrangement may reduce the amount of moisture entering the case, it cannot entirely preclude such penetration.
Another difficulty with prior actuator assemblies is the necessity to provide electrical conductors from terminals on the actuator case to the electrical motors therein. It is common to use metal banding to attach the internal conductors to the external terminals which technique is prone to a high incident of poor conductivity and even mechanical failure. Several proposals have been made to replace the banding procedures of the prior art. One proposal is disclosed in commonly assigned patent application Ser. No. 08/780,996 filed Jan. 9, 1997 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,999, for a HOUSING WITH INTEGRAL CONNECTOR FOR REARVIEW MIRROR ACTUATOR ASSEMBLY, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,999, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. However, even the proposals provided therein require a separate step of applying conductors to the actuator case.